Extra Credit Assignment
by amanda hopeless romantic
Summary: Kagome is assigned and extra credit assignment, but she soon finds out that this assignment is the key to unlocking her and her friends futures. Parings: InuXKag, MirXSan, KouXAya, SessXKau, RinXKohaku
1. Extra Credit Assignment

**YAY! My third fan fiction! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha or any of the other characters…damn it!**

**Chapter One: Extra Credit Assignment**

Kagome ran as fast as she could to her school, _No, no, I have to make it! _Kagome thought; she had to get to school before 4:30pm to find from her teacher what her extra credit assignment was, unfortunately it was 4:26pm.

_Stupid Inuyasha, not letting me go home! _Kagome thought angrily, but then saw her school come into sight, _I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it! _Kagome rejoiced in her head. She ran up the concrete steps, threw the front door and down the hall to her classroom.

"Kagome," her teacher said, "I didn't think you'd make it."

"What…is…the…assignment?" Kagome asked, still out of breath.

"Goodness, Kagome did you run all the way here?" asked her teacher, "And in your delicate condition too."

Kagome fake smiled and replied, "Oh, I'm fine…now about the assignment?"

"Oh, of course, your assignment is a volunteer project. Everyday from 4:00pm until 6:00pm you will go to this old folk's home and help them with whatever. After you do this for a week, you will write a report about what you learned from them." explained her teacher, "I know this is not one of the most appealing projects, but it will earn you all the credits you need…and if you do a good report you may not fail, which will save you from having to go to summer school. So are you up for it?"

Kagome thought for a second and then answered, "You can count on me."

"That's great, I don't like seeing any of my students fail." The teacher commented and then added, "Good luck, Kagome."

"Thanks, bye," said Kagome and left.

As Kagome walked home, she had one main thought on her mind, _Everyday after school, for a week! Inuyasha will never let me do that. Well he would if I had a good reason…but school and old people aren't good reasons in his mind. I really have to do this though, so he'll just have to live with it. I'm sure the rest of the group could use a break anyway…and if Inuyasha does have a big problem with it I'll just sit him. _

When she got home, she found that Inuyasha was already there.

"Come on, wench, you said you just needed to go to school for a sec, then we could go back." Inuyasha said.

"I know Inuyasha, but I need to stay. See for this assignment I have to stay here to do it." Kagome remarked.

"What do you need to do?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome explained, "I have to go to this old folk's home for a week everyday from 4 to 6, and then I have write report about it."

"A week, Kagome are you crazy!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "We have jewel shards and Naraku to find!"

"I know that, but if I don't this then I have to go to summer school which means two months instead on a week." Kagome stated.

"No! You're coming back now!" Inuyasha yelled stubbornly.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and made an Inuyasha crater.

Kagome then added, "Besides the rest of the group could use a break."

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled as he got up from the floor.

"So it's okay with you then?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Well it's not like I have choice." Inuyasha muttered, "So yea, I guess."

"Oh, thank-you Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

He blushed, but hugged her back.

**Next day at 3:55pm**

Kagome had taken bus across the city and then walked another 5 miles in order to get to this place. Finally though she did arrive, _Well this is the place and surprising I'm not late. _She walked up three concrete steps, took a deep breathe and then rang the door bell.

About thirty or so seconds later the door opened, revealing a man in his mid-sixties. The man stared at Kagome for second before he asked, "Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome looked the old man over; he had almost completely gray/white hair, but there was still a little black in it and he had the hair tied back in a small ponytail. He wore a dark purple kimono… and prayer beads right arm/hand! _No, it couldn't be! _She thought to herself as she stared at the old man, _Could it?_ Then she remembered he had asked her a question

"Yes, I'm Kagome." She replied, "And you are?"

"You don't know?" he asked confused, "Then that must mean you're…oh, my welcome to my house it's nice to meet you Kagome, I'm…um…Monty."

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused, "Monty? Okay then, I'm here to help you and the rest of the people here, out for the next week."

"You are?" he asked

"Is something wrong? Do you not want me here?" she inquired, with concern.

"No, no, it's nothing like that…It's just some of the people here aren't the easiest to get along with." he lied.

"Oh, don't worry about me; I'm used to those kinds of people. I travel…I mean hang with one such guy who is probably the hardest person to get along with ever." Kagome stated.

He sighed, "And he only gets worse as he gets older."

"What?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? It's not important I was just thinking to myself, that's all." He lied again.

"YO MONK!" shouted someone, "Where's Kagome?"

"How should I know?" he yelled back, but when he received a very odd look from Kagome, so he shouted, "I mean she's right here!"

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place! And who was at the door, better not have been one of those salesmen again!" yelled the voice as it came closer and closer, until finally the person in question came into view, " And why is the door still open, don't tell me it was one of those saleswomen again!"

Kagome gawked at another old man, but he was different; he didn't look as old as Monty, he had long silver hair, she also noticed fangs, claws and the most shocking thing of all puppy-dog ears on the top of his head. _Oh, my god, this can't be! _Kagome thought he shock.

"No, no, nothing like that my dear friend not why don't you go back to the kitchen," suggested Monty.

"Why would I do that? You said Kagome was here," said the old man.

"Inu…yasha?" asked a still very in shock Kagome.

"Yea, what?" asked Inuyasha, "Who said that? And where is Kagome!"

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Kagome.

Up until now 'Monty' had been doing a good job of blocking Inuyasha's view of Kagome, but not anymore. Inuaysha pushed past him to see who this person at the door was.

"Who the hell are—Kagome!" he exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" she asked

"Oh, this is not Inuyasha, this is…Bob, my friend." Stated Monty and then whispered to Kagome, "Thinks he's a half demon" and made the coo coo sign at 'Bob'

"Miroku, who was at the door," asked a women's voice.

"Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome

"Shit!" swore Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome asked angrily, "What the heck is going on here!"

"Well…um…you see…" stammered Miroku.

"There you are Inuyasha, I've been looking for you everywhere," said an old women to Inuyasha, and then she turned to the person standing in the doorway and gasped.

Kagome stared at old women; she could tell that she used to have black hair, but it was now almost completely gray/white, that was all Kagome noticed before she fainted.

"What do we do now?" asked Miroku.

"Well take her inside and when she wakes up we'll explain everything to her," answered Kagome.

Inuyasha pick the young Kagome up and carried her into the living room, "That should be fun." He muttered and placed Kagome on one of the couches.

"Good Inuyasha, now SIT!" said the older women and watched as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"How about some snacks Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

Kagome smiled at him, and nodded, _I should have known my past would come back to haunt me one day. _Kagome thought to herself, as she stared at the younger version of herself.

**Well what did you think of the first chapter? Please review and let me know…5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	2. The Truth

**Chapter Two: The truth**

The younger Kagome lay sleeping, as her older self, Inuyasha and Miroku watched over her.

"I'm going to start making dinner," announced Kagome, as she got up, "You two stay and watch her."

"What do we do, if she wakes up?" inquired Miroku.

Kagome replied simply, "Call for me," and then headed to the kitchen.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched Kagome walk in the kitchen, before they went back to staring at the younger Kagome.

"I think Kagome knew that this was going to happen," commented Miroku, "How else could she act so calm?"

"She did know," remarked Inuyasha, "and I did too."

"What?!" exclaimed Miroku, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We did," replied Inuyasha, "Remember that assignment Kagome got to volunteer at that old folk's home. We told you that we saw older versions of ourselves and other people from our time."

Miroku thought for a moment, trying to think back five hundred years ago and then responded, "Oh yes, now I remember, it seems so long ago now. No wonder I forgot," Miroku was quiet for a couple minutes, remembering all that Kagome and Inuyasha had told him and the others all those years ago, then something dawned on him. _Wait, Inuyasha…Inuyasha was there, that means he'll be here again...oh, great this day just can't get any better, _Miroku thought and sighed. "So your younger self will be here soon I take it?"

"Yup," Inuyasha said simply.

"So we're basically screwed then," Miroku said calmly.

"Yup."

Miroku sighed again and then fell silent.

Just then Kagome began to wake up.

"Where am I?" she mumbled in a groggy voice, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, and then Inuyasha answered, "At an old folk's home, you're here for an extra credit assignment."

Kagome sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Oh right," then she looked at the two people staring at her. _So it wasn't a dream, I really am seeing older version of my friends…_Kagome thought to herself and then asked, "So does one of you want to explain everything to me?"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other again, knowing they should be calling for Kagome, but then Miroku answered, "Well… you see…

Right then he was interrupted by the voice of another older woman, "I thought Kagome told you two to call her when she wakes up."

Then the older Kagome appeared, "I believe I did say that Sango," she glared at Miroku, "Just what did you plan on telling her 'Monty', more lies?" she inquired.

"Well…um…" stammered Miroku, "It was all Inuyasha's idea!"

"As if monk!" shouted Inuyasha

"Miroku don't lie, we all know Inuyasha isn't capable of lying, least of all to Kagome." Stated Sango and grabbed Miroku by the ear and growled, "You on the other hand, I know capable of such a thing."

"Pleas Sango, don't hurt me!" begged Miroku.

While Sango was threatening to kill Miroku, Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "and you, what was going through you're head?" she asked angrily.

"Feh, none of your business wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!"

"Bitch," he muttered, as he was slammed to the ground.

_Wow, those to fight just like Inuyasha and I, _observed Kagome and then she glanced over at Sango and Miroku. _That's definitely Sango and Miroku, _Kagome also observed, _but why are they here, in my time? And why are they so old? Did everyone live through five hundred years, including me? _Kagome asked herself, _well there's only one way to find out. _"Um…excuse me, but could someone explain what's going on here?" inquired Kagome.

Everyone stopped fighting and went quiet. The older Kagome went and sat down next to the her younger self, "Well after you defeat Naraku-

"We defeat Naraku?" asked the younger Kagome, hopefully.

The older Kagome nodded, and then continued, "-and the jewel in completed-

"We complete the jewel?" asked the younger Kagome.

The older Kagome nodded again, and then started talking again, "-you choose to stay and live in the feudal era-

"Really, why?" inquired Kagome, happily

"For God's sake Kagome, shut up and let my wife talk!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome froze in place, _did he just say wife?! _She asked in herself in shock. "What did you say?" Kagome asked Inuyasha quietly.

"Um…ah…" stuttered Inuyasha.

"Idiot!" shouted the older Kagome and hit Inuyasha across head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked, as he rubbed his head.

Kagome responded loudly, "Because you're stupid!" then she looked back at the younger Kagome, "Anyway, you use a wish on the jewel for you to live as long as Inuyasha, so you can be with him and your friends wish to live that long as you and Inuyasha, so you all can be together. You live through five hundred years and wind up here at this old folk's home, where the younger version of you happens to get an assignment to visit you." explained Kagome.

Kagome was silent for awhile letting all the information sink in or at least she was trying to until a certain wolf demon came into the room.

"Kagome?!" exclaimed an old Kouga, "There's two of you!"

"Wow wolf you're really smart, figure that one out on your own or did Ayame help you?" taunted Inuyasha.

"Shut-up mutt-face!" yelled Kouga

"No you!" shouted Inuyasha, and the fighting began.

The young Kagome sighed and asked her older self, "Five hundred years later and they still fight?"

"I'm afraid so," replied the older Kagome, "Sometimes I ask myself why I married him."

"So I really marry Inuyasha?" inquired the young Kagome.

The older Kagome nodded and answered, "Yes and I still find it hard to believe sometimes."

"Me too," stated Inuyasha, as he smiled at his wife lovingly.

_Will Inuaysha and I really be like that one day? _Kagome asked herself.

"Okay enough mushy stuff, Kagome how are there two of you?" asked Kouga.

"This is the younger version of myself," replied Kagome, "Remember that's story I told you five hundred years ago, about me and Inuyasha meeting my and everyone's older selves?"

"Oh, yeah I remember that," stated Kouga.

"Me **and Inuyasha**?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Now who's the idiot, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up mutt!" yelled Kouga, "Don't talk to Kagome like that!"

Suddenly there was a banging at the door.

"Hmm…I wonder who that could be?" the older Kagome asked glancing at Inuyasha and smirking.

Kagome already knew who it was, "Oh great," she remarked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, "Inuyasha muttered and then added, "I'll go get the door."

**Until next time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	3. Inuyasha

**Chapter Three: Inuyasha (That basically mean trouble, lol)**

"Who's at the door, Kagome?" inquired Kouga.

"Inuyasha," responded the older Kagome.

"No, not who's getting the door, who's at the door?" asked Kouga.

"Inuyasha," answered the younger Kagome.

"Wha-oh, shit!" swore Kouga, realizing what Kagome meant.

"What are you swearing about now, Kouga?" inquired an old women, about the same age as the rest of them, but with long red hair.

"Ayame?!" exclaimed the younger Kagome.

Ayame stared at both the Kagomes, "Who?! What?!"

"She's the younger version of me," said the older Kagome.

"Oh, right the one from the story you took us, awhile back," remarked Ayame.

"See," said the older Kagome, hitting Miroku and Kouga on the head, "she remembers!"

"Ow!!" both of them exclaimed.

"So are you and Kouga married?" the younger Kagome asked Ayame.

Ayame replied, "Sadly, yes."

Meanwhile, the older Inuyasha walked slowly toward the door, sighed heavily and then opened it, _here we go…_There stood the younger version of himself, _Damn, I was hot back then…then again so was Kagome, _he thought to himself.

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" yelled the younger Inuyasha.

_He doesn't even notice that I'm him…Kagome's right, I was dense, _the older Inuyasha thought.

"She's here and perfectly fine," said the older Inuyasha, "Come in and see."

After the younger Inuyasha, knew Kagome was safe, he noticed something** (Finally!) **"Hey, who the hell are you and why do you smell like me?!" he shouted.

"Now you notice," Commented the older Inuyasha, "and must you always yell?"

"Huh?!"

"Inuyasha, you're here!" exclaimed Kagome and ran up to him, "I'm glad you came."

Inuyasha blushed and remarked, "Feh, your mother sent me."

"Was I always that mean to you?" the older Inuyasha whispered to his wife.

"Yeah, but I knew you cared about me," the older Kagome whispered back.

"How could you tell that?" he asked in confusion.

"Thanks for coming anyway," the younger Kagome said.

He blushed again, "Keh, I glad you're okay though."

She smiled up at him and blushed.

"See," stated the older Kagome.

"No," the older Inuyasha said puzzeled, "See what?" **(Oh, yea he **_**was **_**dense alright, lol!)**

"You're hopeless," she whispered to him, and giggled at his confused look.

"Who are all these people Kagome?" asked the younger Inuyasha.

"Us and our friends, when we're older," answered the younger Kagome.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" swore the younger Inuyasha.

"Yeah, after we defeat Naraku-

"We defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, and the jewel is put back together-

"We put the jewel back together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, and I choose to stay and live in the feudal era-

"You do?"

"Yea," they both blush.

"And then we use the jewel so we can all live as long as demons, so you'll never have to be alone again." Kagome said happily.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha hopefully.

"God, would you shut up and let your future wife talk?!" yelled the older Inuyasha.

"MY FUTURE WHAT?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Idiot," said the older Kagome and hit her husband across the head.

"You and me…we…get married?" stuttered Inuyasha, and then did something very un-Inuyasha, he fainted.

"Talk about de ja vue," Miroku whispered to Sango.

**Until next time,**

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	4. Married with Children and Grandchildren

**Chapter Four: Married with Children…and grandchildren?!**

The older Inuyasha and Koga carried the younger Inuyasha into the living room and lay him on the couch.

"He's out cold," stated Sango "must have been quite a shock for him."

"I guess you two will be staying for dinner then," remarked the older Kagome.

"If you don't mind may I borrow your phone," asked Kagome, "I think I should let my mom know what I'm going to be doing."

"Of course, the phone is just down the hall," said the older Kagome "be quiet though, they're still sleeping."

"They who?" inquired Kagome.

"Our grandchildren," stated the older Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!" screamed Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I thought you were unconscious." questioned Miroku.

Inuyasha responded, "I was until I heard…THAT!!"

"G-Grand…children…" stuttered Kagome.

"This isn't going too well," the older Inuyasha whispered to his wife.

"I know, what should we do?" the older Kagome asked her husband.

"Knock them out," he suggested with a smile.

"What the hell are you two whispering about?!" Inuyasha shouted.

The older Kagome was just about to speak when the door bell rang.

"Now who is it?" sighed Kouga.

"That's probably Kohaku and Rin," said Kagome.

"Kohaku was freed from Naraku's spell?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Who the hell is Rin?" Inuyasha questioned.

The younger Kagome answered, "That human girl who travels with Sesshomaru."

"I'll go get the door," stated Sango, and then left the room.

"To answer your question Kagome, Kohaku was freed from Naraku's spell," responded the older Kagome, "Kagura helped him escape, then I took jewel shard out of his back and then Sesshomaru brought him back with Tessinga. Of course, Naraku killed Kaugra for betraying him, but Sesshomaru brought her back too and then she joined out side."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there in shock for while. _Kagura helped Kohaku?! Sesshomaru helped us?!, _were some of Kagome's thoughts. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_, were basically Inuyasha thoughts.

Just then the phone rang; the older Inuyasha sighed and went to answer it, "Hello?"

"Yea"

"Ok."

"Ok, bye."

"Kohaku and Rin, said they won't be back until late tomorrow night," remarked Inuyasha as he hung up the phone, "Seems traffic construction is just horrible."

"Huh?" asked the younger Kagome.

"Our children went to Hawaii for a month, so Rin, Kohaku and the rest of us agreed to watch their children. Rin and Kohaku were called out for work suddenly about a week a go though. We expected them back today, but I guess not." explained Miroku.

"Are Rin and Kohaku?" asked Kagome.

"Married? Yes, with two kids they're both teenagers 16 and 18. They're staying at their parent's house. Of course tonight their grandparents are over." stated the older Kagome.

"Grandparents?! Who?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Sesshomaru and Kagura of course." replied the older Kagome.

"What?!" exclaimed both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin, always thought of Sess like a father and vice versa, so of course she wanted him to be the grandfather of her children" answered Kagome.

"Sesshomaru a father figure, I won't believe it." Said Inuyasha.

The older Inuyasha replied, "Well you better, because he had kids of his own too."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Inuyasha and Kagome, while wide eyed.

"You both should know, they're a lot nicer now," commented Sango "and that was the pizza guy."

"Finally dinner!!" exclaimed Koga and the older Inuyasha, as they ran into the kitchen.

The younger Kagome giggled, "Glad to see some things haven't change."

Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Hmm…why don't you two go eat outside? Its beautiful night and I'm sure you two have much to talk about." She suggested, and then winked at Kagome, "Plus you don't want to be inside with us, it's quite boring."

"And there's already too little room," added Miroku.

"Don't worry about your mom either Kagome, I'll make sure to call her." remarked the older Kagome.

They nodded, got their pizza and then proceed outside. They both ate in silence, finally after they both finished, Kagome broke the silence…

"Wow, huh?" said Kagome.

"Yea…" was all Inuyasha said.

_Probably thinking about Kikyo and why he had to marry me and not go to hell with her, _thought Kagome and sighed.

From inside the older Inuyasha and Kagome watched their younger selves.

"Why'd you sigh?" Inuyasha asked his wife.

"I thought you were thinking about Kikyo, why you ended up married to me and why you didn't get a chance to go to hell with her." answered Kagome.

"That's a stupid thing to think." responded Inuyasha.

"What were you thinking then?" she inquired.

"Why you gave up your home, family, old friends, for me? Why you would chose to marry me? Why you would want to share your life with me? Why you'd want to raise a family with me? Why you'd love me?" answered Inuyasha.

Kagome remarked, "And you thought what I was thinking was stupid-

"Inuyasha interrupted his wife and said, "Shhh…they're talking."

"Inuyasha, I know you're disappointed that you ended up marrying me." stated Kagome.

"What?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "Why would you say something like that?!"

"You're all quiet, you're only like that when you're thinking about Kikyo" responded Kagome.

Inuyasha added, "Or you."

"What?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Inuyasha took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, "You heard me," he responded leaned down and kissed her.

**Until next time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	5. Finally Together

**Alright this is the updated version of the story and I hope to have the next chapter out in a couple days..hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters.**

**Chapter Five: Finally Together**

Kagome sat there flabbergasted, _he's kissing me?! He's really kissing me!! _She thought happily, as she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha smiled, as he felt Kagome kiss him back. _She's kissing me back…maybe there's something more than just friendship between us…_he thought. **(No, ya think?!)**

From back inside the older Kagome and Inuyasha watched their younger selves kiss contently.

"I so shocked when you did that," the older Kagome stated to her husband.

Inuyasha smiled at his wife, "To be honest so was I."

Kagome laughed, "That's my Inuyasha always acting on impulse."

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment, "Would you rather I'd not done it?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Never," she answered and began to rub her husband's left ear.

Meanwhile outside Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped kissing and now Kagome was snuggled up against Inuyasha's chest.

A couple minutes later, Inuyasha finally spoke, "Kagome?"

"Mm?" she looked up at him.

"Do you…I mean, would…well if you…" he stammered, not finding the right words and blushing redder and redder every second.

She giggled and smiled up at him, "Inuyasha, I love you."

He gasped and stared down at her, "You do?"

"I always have." She replied, now blushing a little.

Inuyasha looked up at the stars, which were just starting to appear in the night sky, and then said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I love you too Kagome." and then looked down at her and for what seemed like forever to him he smiled.

She smiled back up at him, before snuggling closer to his chest and sighing happily.

Inuyasha put his arms arm her and pulled her close and within a couple minutes they were both asleep.

**Until Next Time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


	6. Morning!

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews, so keep them up!**

**-Note: You might want to check out the last little bit of the previous chapter, because I added a couple lines. Juts thought I'd let you know ********-**

**Chapter 6: Morning!**

The following morning, the older Kagome came outside to wake the young couple, who had fallen asleep on the couch outside.

"Hey," she said, shaking the young Kagome lightly on the shoulder.

"Mm.." she mumbled, "Five more minutes, Mom."

The older Kagome laughed slightly and then replied, "I'm not your mother, Kagome."

The younger Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "What?" she asked, and gazed up at the speaker.

"Morning!" exclaimed the older Inuyasha, from behind his wife.

The young Inuyasha's ears twitched and he pulled Kagome closer, as he moaned something inaudible.

Both Kagome laughed, and the younger Kagome inquired, "How did he get to be such a morning person?"

The older Inuyasha replied, "When you find someone as beautiful, kind, thoughtful, loyal, and just..well..perfect, you find you are always happy!" and with that he put his arms around his wife and kissed her.

At that moment Inuyasha decided to wake up, "God! Get a room! That's not the first thing I need to see in the morning!" he grumbled.

"Mm.." said the older Kagome, a little taken by the gesture, "I wonder though, what did you do?"

"Nothing.."

"Yeah right, I know that look!"

"What look?"

"That one! You're lying to me! Just like you always have!"

"I'm not! I haven't always lied to you! I love you.."

"Oh, don't give me that! You only chose me, because you precious Kikyo died!"

"Kagome! You know that's not true!"

"Oh, really? Well then tell me what you would have done, if she had of lived?"

"Ah.."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"It's not like that! I just..I made her a promise.."

"..to go to hell with her, I know!"

"Well then why can't you understand?!"

"Because you don't tell me anyting!"

"I do.."

"No! Over five hundred years of marriage and you still keep secrets from me!"

"Okay, fine! Kouga and I had a fight in the living room.."

"..Is everyone okay?"

"Ah..Kouga threw his back out."

"What about the living room?"

"It..um..really isn't there anymore..it's more like a crater now.."

"See.." she said turning to the younger Kagome, "That is now you get Inuyasha to tell you anything" She looked back at her husband, "Now as for you, I would advise getting as far away from here as possible!"

"Right, bye!" and in two seconds he was gone.

The older Kagome sighed and then said, "Well let's go have some breakfast."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the older Kagome into the house.

"Feel free to eat whatever you like." The older Kagome offered, "I'm sorry I can't make you something, but I have to check on Kouga."

The younger Kagome smiled and replied, "Oh no, it's fine. We'll find something."

"Ramen's in the top cabinet." She said with a smiled and then left the room.

Inuyasha remarked happily, "Yes, Ramen!"

Kagome giggled, and went to started boiling some water. As she did that she frowned slightly, _Inuyasha, I wonder if he realized that Kikyo's going to die. _She thought to herself, _is that really why he chose to go with me? Because Kikyo was gone.._

**Oo..what's going to happen next? Dum, dum, dum! Lol, sorry I just couldn't resist anthor cliff hanger smiles **

**Anyways, next update will be in a week, hopefully. The more reviews I get though, the faster I update!**

**Until next time, **

**amanda hopeless romantic**


End file.
